¿Fuego y Viento?
by TheDarckAngel
Summary: One-shot de esta linda pareja. Mira había pasado los últimos días observando a natsu detenidamente, sin saber que la razón de su raro comportamiento a cierta maga seria el inicio de algo completamente nuevo y nunca antes visto.


**Fairy tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Mashima-sensei.**

**Nos leemos al final.**

* * *

_**¿Fuego y Viento?**_

_-''Era extraño, muy extraño, natsu era muy extraño''.- _eran los pensamientos de Mira cuando miraba con total atención los movimientos que este asía todos los días en el gremio, su forma de reír, su forma de hablar y su... forma de actuar con las chicas era muy distinta a la que usualmente mostraba y especialmente a una en particular.

Había días en los que no paraba de mirarlo, de vigilarlo, no paraba de observarlo, como si algo ocultase, como si todo el tiempo estuviera engañando a todos, engaño que incluso ella cayó.

Ase varios días que comenzó a observar con mas detenimiento su actitud, por que si había algo que le molestaba era que la engañen y era totalmente imposible que natsu, el chico mas energético y tonto del gremio, aya terminado siendo engañada y peor aun, por el.

Su trabajo de espía había comenzado cuando ''alguien'' le había contado que el chico había estado durmiendo en casa de su amiga Lucy y mejor aun... con ella en la misma cama, cosa que solo la había echo feliz al pensar que posiblemente el chico había comenzado a crecer y vivir las experiencias del amor, sin duda eso fue una gran noticia para ella, ya que desde un principio había asegurado que el tenia sentimientos encontrados asía su amiga rubia.

Pero su felicidad no duro mucho cuando en una ocasión en la que quedo a solas con el pelirrosa, lo lleno de preguntas acerca de si era verdad que dormía con ella y este respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, al principio se emociono por eso pero cuando ella le había preguntado si estaba enamorado de ella, este respondió negativamente, y es que no le molestaba que la gente negara su amor, no señor, le molestaba verdaderamente cuando vio que lo que natsu decía era la pura verdad.

Al principio creyó que tal vez mentía, pero conforme lo repetía constantemente al final termino dándose cuenta que sus ojos no mentían, cosa que solo logro reprimirla un rato y fue desde ese día en el que no había despegado sus ojos de el.

Días después Mira le había pedido a Cana que leyera las cartas de natsu en secreto, cosa que descoloco un poco la ebria creyendo que tal vez ella estaba enamorada de el y así, causando un poco de gracia a la albina por la absurda idea y es que varias semanas atrás que comenzó a salir con Laxus en secreto ya que ese mismo día Cana le había leído las cartas a Mira diciéndole que el amor de su vida le pediría una cita ese mismo día... cosa que así fue.

Cana no tuvo mas alternativa que hacer lo que Mira le pedía, ademas de que también quería saber si era cierto eso de que el pelirrosa tenia un amorío en secreto, rumor que se esparció en todo el gremio ase unos días, rumor causado por la misma Mira, y sin mas rodeos Cana comenzó a sacar las cartas de la suerte de natsu, pasando unos segundos cuando la castaña termino de poner el maso en la mesa procedió a voltear las cartas de la fortuna, para cuando terminó grande fue la sorpresa que ambas magas se llevaron por el increíble descubrimiento que acaban de ver.

Cana sonrió con un poco de burla al pensar de tal idea ridícula mientras que Mira solo se quedo absorta en sus pensamientos sobre si era posible que aquello que había acabado de ver era verdad.

Al final... Mira solo sonrió.

.

.

.

.

_Varios días después..._

Mira se encontraba en la barra preparando cada detalle de todo su plan y cuando ya tenia todo listo procedió a llamar al pelirrosa quien estaba en ese momento discutiendo con Gray sobre quien era el mas fuerte, llamó interrumpiendo su discusión y mientras el se acercaba algo molesto con el mago creador del hielo ella estaba un poco nerviosa mientras se debatía mentalmente si lo que iba hacer era lo correcto.

Suspiro derrotada, solo tenia esa opción.

- Ne-mira sucede algo?.- pregunto natsu algo extrañado al ser llamado por ella.

- eh, si!.- respondió ella con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- Acaso hay alguna misión interesante?!.- pregunto emocionado al pensar que por-fin tendría una nueva aventura.

- no, no eso.- dijo decepcionando un poco al pelirrosa.- hay algo que necesito que veas.- dijo descorzentando al mago de fuego.

Rápidamente abrió un cajón y de el comenzó a sacar una carpeta en donde rápidamente se comenzó a apreciar unas cuantas fotos.

- Ne Mira! no quiero ayudarte a acomodar las fotos de tu sesión de esta mañana .- dijo asiendo un puchero mientras negaba rápidamente con la cabeza.

- no natsu no es eso, esto es otra cosa.- dijo con una voz de misterio ganando completamente su atención.

- así, entonces que es?.- pregunto mientras que Mira celebraba mentalmente al ver que Natsu había caído completamente en su trampa.

- quiero que veas unas fotos y me digas que piensas.- respondió mientras acercaba la carpeta asta sus manos.

Definitivamente natsu era todo un misterio y Mira tardo en darse cuenta sobre eso, jamas noto que había cierta chica del gremio a la que trataba de forma diferente, podría decirse que de una forma un poco especial y para eso servían aquellas fotos, para verificar si ella estaba en lo correcto.

Natsu dudo un momento pero al final acepto.

Rápidamente tomo la carpeta y la abrió.

... la carpeta se quemo, algo lo quemo y definitivamente no era ella. Mira observo sorprendida como la carpeta con las fotos caían al suelo mientas el fuego lo consumía, rápidamente sin perder tiempo miro el rostro de natsu y al verlo quedo completamente con la boca abierta en total sorpresa, ahí estaba el, parado con un rostro que mostraba enojo, furia, tristeza y ... celos.

- Kyaaaaa!.- grito Mira totalmente sonrojada sin llamar la atención del gremio, gremio que ahora mismo estaba luchando sin razón aparente.

- Donde esta?.- pregunto totalmente enojado.

- Quien?.- pregunto divertida.

- él.- volvió a decir nuevamente sin desaparecer su enfado.

- él quien?.- dijo nuevamente divertida sin dejar de agrandar su sonrisa.

- Romeo! donde esta ese mocoso al que voy a moler a golpes por atreverse a tocar a mi...- Se detuvo de repente dejando procesar un poco lo sucedido ase un momento... había caído, había sido descubierto.

Lentamente levanto la mirada para encontrarse con una mirada por parte de ella de completa satisfacción.

- Mi quien natsu?.- dijo ella con una picara sonrisa.

. a-ah m-mi... a mi amiga wendy.- respondió totalmente aterrado.-_''como fue que se dio cuenta''.- _pensó sorprendido.

- si claro natsu, ''tu amiga''.- y finalmente rió.

- si vamos ríete después de todo esa idea es completamente absur...

- No natsu no es absurda, es solo que nunca me imagine eso de ti.- dijo mientras estaba tratando de calmar su risa.

- que te imaginaste, que me enamoraría de una chica como lucy, lissana o erza y viviría feliz con eso, pues no es como te lo imaginaste verdad.- dijo con algo de enfado asiendo sentir un poco mal a albina mayor.

- la verdad... no.- el gruño.- pero no hay porque sentirse así natsu.

- como así dime, yo no lo pedí s-solo paso no se como ni cuando la comenze a ver de esa manera y ahora mismo no soy capaz de parar ese sentimiento y mas aun cuando me das esas fotos de ella sonriendo y divirtiéndose con Romeo, dios... soy despreciable.- decía molesto y a la vez triste mientras se sentaba y ponía su cabeza en la barra .

- la verdad es que esas fotos son falsas.- dijo alegrando un poco al mago de fuego.- pero... no se que decirte, es la primera vez que conozco a alguien con este tipo de gustos, aparte de macao y wakabe pero ellos ya eran así desde antes.- decía confundida y algo molesta mientras servia un vaso de agua y lo ponía frente a el.

- yo no tengo esos gustos como Macao y Wakabe yo solo yo solo... ahhh no se que decir.-dijo totalmente frustrado mientras jalaba sus cabellos desesperado.

- Natsu.- llamo la albina.- solo dime que dice tu corazón.

Natsu se quedo callado un momento pero antes de que ella dijera algo, el comenzó a hablar.- ... cuando la vi por primera vez llamó rápidamente mi completa atención, tal vez por el echo de que ambos estuvimos solos por perder a nuestros padres, tal vez sea eso, la verdad no lo se, pero creo que...- se callo de repente.

- por que no dices nada?.- pregunto ella al ver que repentinamente el se callara. El levanto la mirada en dirección a la puerta del gremio, veía como había comenzaba a respirar mas y mas como si se fuera acabar el aire, duro así unos segundos asta que se detuvo y rápidamente se puso de pie sorprendiendo a la albina mayor.

- sucede algo?.- pregunto nuevamente.

- ella.- dijo serio

- ella quien?.- es que no podía dejar de hacerle preguntar tanto.

- wendy... ella se acerca.- dijo serio y antes de que Mira dijera algo él corrió a la pelea y sin saber como, rápidamente comenzó a golpearse con gray y su hermano.

-_''Era extraño, muy extraño, natsu era muy extraño''.-_ volvió a pensar para si misma.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a la pequeña dragón slayer de viento, quien venia junto con charle y happy, quien estaba intentando regalar un pescado a charle.

- _''De tal palo tal astilla''_.- pensó para si misma al ver al gato azul.

Ella camino sola asía la barra, ya que happy se quedo hablando con charle en una mesa donde también se encontraba lily, con cuidado de no acabar enfrascada también en la pelea, que apenas iba a comenzando con los destrozos, Mira vio como una mesa iba en dirección a ella pero antes de poder advertirle, se detuvo para ver como natsu se ponía delante de ella recibiendo todo el impacto, gritándole a Gray sobre lo débil que era regreso a la pelea dejando sorprendida a ambas, Mira solo sonrió al ver el acto de valentía que natsu iso, mientras que wendy solo sonrió nerviosamente con un leve rubor acompañándola, rubor que no paso desapercibida por Mira, asiéndola sonreír con felicidad.

Lentamente la maga de viento se acerco a la barra sentándose felizmente mientras que Mira se acercaba a ella para atenderla, aunque claro con un plan en mente diferente que del solo atenderla.

- Hola wendy, ¿como estas?.- saludo y pregunto la albina mientras se acercaba a ella con una de sus tipicas sonrisas.

- Muy bien Mira-san.- dijo cortés mente mientras devolvía la sonrisa.

- Lo de siempre?.- pregunto Mira mientras Wendy asentía con la cabeza.

Sin perder tiempo corrió a la cocina a preparar la comida favorita de la caza-dragonas. Pasando unos cuantos minutos Mira regreso con la comida acompañada de un delicioso helado.

- toma.- dijo la albina entregando la comida mientras que wendy solo miraba confundida el helado, helado que claramente era el de su sabor favorito.- el helado lo invita la casa.- dijo sorprendiéndola.

- gracias Mira-san.- agradeció sinceramente mientras comenzaba a comer.

- ara-ara solo llámame Mira, después de todo somos amigas ¿no?.- dijo sorprendiéndola mientras ella volvía a asentir.

- claro... Mira.- dijo un poco nerviosa y feliz a la vez mientras seguía comiendo.

- tranquila.- dijo mientras tomaba el vaso de agua que antes era de natsu y comenzaba a beberlo tranquilamente.

- dime wendy.- llamo la atención de la peliazul, quien ya casi había acabado de comer.- ¿hay algún chico que te guste?.- dijo tranquila mientras veía como Wendy se comenzaba atragantar con la comida mientras que Mira le extendía un vaso de agua para calmarla.

- oh! entonces si hay alguien.- dijo Mira de manera picara mientras que Wendy comenzaba a sonrojarse de manera un poco exagerada.-_'' la juventud''.-_ pensó divertida.

- Mira!.- chillo sonrojada y nerviosa apenas se recupero de su casi muerte.

- oh! que tierno, haber dime ¿quien fue la persona que se robo tu corazón?.- decía fingiendo sorpresa y avergonzando mas a Wendy.

- y-yo n-no.- dijo totalmente avergonzada mientras que mira solo la veía emocionada.

- vamos wendy, ¿acaso no somos amigas?.- dijo de manera dramática.

- y-y lo s-somos, es s-solo q-que.- decía nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos y ponía una cara un poco triste.- no se si el sienta lo mismo.- dijo poniendo ambas en las piernas mientras agachaba la mirada ocultando la mirada triste que ella tenia.

- quien sabe, tal vez el también sienta lo mismo.- pensó en voz alta.

- dijo algo mira?.- pregunto extrañada la peliazul.

- no nada.- dijo negando con ambas manos un poco nerviosa y reía levemente mientras lo asía.- hagamos algo, dime quien es? y te juro que te ayudare a conquistarlo _'' amenos que tu ya lo ayas echo sin darte cuenta''_.

Wendy la miro no muy convencida con lo que Mira le dijo pero entonces pensó que tal vez sea buena idea, aun cuando sabia que aquello de conquistarlo le seria completamente imposible.- _''tal vez no sea tan malo''_.- pensó, después de todo aun no le decía nada a charle y no es por que no confiara en su mejor amiga gatuna, sino porque tal vez no la entendería, así que tal vez, alguien como Mira la apoye y mas aun cuando sepa que lo suyo con el seria imposible.

- n-natsu.- susurro sonrojada apenas oible pero lo suficiente para que Mira y ella lo escucharan.

- disculpa no te oí.- mintió.

- natsu.- dijo un poco mas segura pero sin aumentar el sonido y aun con el rostro teñido de rojo.

- otra vez por favor.- pidió mientras buscaba al mago de fuego quien se encontraba sentado dándoles la espalda, un poco adolorido de la pelea, en una mesa a diez metros de ellas, pudo ver que se encontraba solo asta podía jurar que cuando la pequeña susurro su nombre por segunda vez este tembló, aunque claro no estaba completamente segura... _o sí_.

- natsu.- dijo ya un poco mas alto, casi rió un poco cuando vio que natsu se callo de la silla

_- jajajajaja que tonto eres natsu.- dijo gray quien vio como su amigo se caía de la silla._

_- algún problema bola de nieve!.- respondió algo molesto borrando cualquier sentimiento anterior._

_- ninguno fuego lento!.- y ahí van peleando de nuevo arrastrando a casi todo el gremio._.

-_'' los oídos de los dragón slayer aveces pueden ser muy efectivos''.- _pensó para si misma recordando a cierto mago dragón slayer de elemento rayo.

- Mira no se ria.- pidió sonrojada y un poco molesta la maga de viento al ver como ella comenzaba a sonreír.

- oh! lo siento.- pidió nerviosa mientras se rascaba la mejilla apenada.- déjame ver... creo que si te puedo ayudar.- dijo ya calmada.

- e-enserio?.- pregunto dudosa y desconfiada aunque por dentro estaba mas que emocionada.

- claro!.- dijo actuando como siempre y veía como los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaban a tal punto de reflejarse ella en ellos.- pero por el momento ve a casa a descansar que esta a punto de oscurecer y ya mañana te digo que podríamos hacer.- dijo señalando una ventana en donde le mostraba que era cierto lo que decía.

- seguro!.- dijo feliz mientras se levantaba y asía una reverencia como agradecimiento y despedida.

Rápidamente llamo a charle para irse, quien intentaba con todas las ganas del mundo quitarse al gato azul de encima, y happy quien aun no se rendía se dispuso a acompañarlas como todo un caballero.

Mientras wendy, charle y happy salían del gremio despidiéndose de los demás magos, natsu camino como si nada a la barra, quien saludo como siempre a la albina mayor.

- yo!, mira.- saludo como siempre el hijo de igneel.

- tranquilo nadie nos observa.- dijo en susurro pero sin quitar la sonrisa de siempre.

- y bien, de que hablaban.- dijo casi como orden, y digo casi ya que sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas arruinando toda actitud ruda de ese momento.

- fufufufufu nada importante natsu.- dijo de manera misteriosa.

- vamos que escuche que dijo mi nombre!.- volvió a pedir muy frustrado.

- ara ara ara acaso, ¿acaso solo escuchaste eso?.- pregunto.

- vamos que tengo buen oído!.- dijo un poco enojado.- pero eso no significa que pueda escuchar todo y mas aun cuando apenas acabó la pelea y me duele todo.

- vale, te lo diré.- dijo sin quitar su sonrisa mientras que natsu asentía feliz y tomaba asiento.- pero primero, dime por que la quieres?.

Natsu se sorprendió cuando Mira le pregunto eso, no es que no le quiera decir sino que prefería no decirlo, después de todo esa información es solo suya, pero sabia que ella no se lo diría así sin más, después de todo a sido la única que lo a averiguado cosa que aun se pregunta del cómo ya que a tratado de no parecer tan obvio cuando esta cerca de ella aunque casi siempre la evadía.

- bu-bueno.- dijo nervioso al saber que no había de otra.- c-como te d-decía antes, no se como ni cuando fue, tal vez fue por el echo de que ambos perdimos a nuestros padres o tal vez porque...- lentamente levanto su brazo poniéndolo en su pecho, sorprendiendo un poco a mira.- ella es única.- susurro pero lo suficiente para que Mira lo escuchase, mientras que comenzaba a apretar con su mano la parte de su pecho en donde claramente estaba situado su corazón.

Recordó todos los momentos y sucesos que a tenido con ella, mostrando en cada una de ellas facetas diferentes de ella, una en donde mostraba una sonrisa que para él a sido la mas hermosa que aya visto en su vida, otra en donde la vio derramar lagrimas causando que a el se le estrujara el corazón de solo recordar, un risa, un rostro sorprendido, uno emocionada, una confundida y muchas otras mas que recordó. Había de admitir que todo lo visto y recordado de ella, eran únicas. También estaba el echo de que a pesar de su corta edad a tenido que soportar mucho, la admira demasiado o eso podría decirse ya que aunque sea pequeña ha demostrado un espirito de lucha admirable, tal vez si no fuera por ella, él no se encuentre aquí ahora mismo, siempre estaba ella curandolo a él después de una gran lucha, curando su cuerpo gastado aún cuando ella también estaba lastimada, poniendo a la demás gente primero que ella, le molestaba que ella dijera que era poco lo que asía aun cuando sabia él que eso era mentira, siempre salvando a todos, muchas veces quiso decirle que si no fuera por ella él y los demás no estarían ahora, sin duda para él ella era eso _''única''_.

- a que te refieres con eso de _única_?.- pregunto Mira completamente sorprendida por haber visto a natsu de esa forma tan... _débil._

Natsu levanto un poco la mirada topándose con una Mira totalmente sorprendida, después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que aquello lo había dicho sin querer pensando en voz alta y antes de que ella le preguntara de nuevo, el se levanto con el fin de salir corriendo pero Mira fue mas rápida, ella rápidamente tomo de su bufanda casi asfixiandolo y de un solo movimiento lo devolvió a su asiento y mirándolo con una cara solo visto por sus enemigos, le dijo.

- ¡A donde cres que vas!.- dijo con una voz tan siniestra que asta el mismo Zeref temblaría.

- a-a ningún lado!.- mintió demasiado nervioso y con ganas de orinarse en los pantalones.

- ahora dime, a que te refieres con eso de que Wendy es _única.- _pregunto la Mira de siempre cosa que solo asusto mas al pelirrosa.

Estaba frito, era oficial esa sonrisa es la del verdadero mal encarnado, esa sonrisa que solo le asía recordar una infancia llena de traumas, estaba contra la pared y por lo que veía, la única forma de librarse era hablar y eso era algo que le asía _¿avergonzarse?. _Se quedo mudo por un momento, momento que solo impacientaba a la albina y por lo que se veía, estaba casi al limite de golpearlo, pero necesitaba paciencia después de todo, hablamos de natsu.

- Hay muchas cosas, muchos aspectos de ella que podría contarte, muchas cosas que me gustan de ella pero, simplemente no sabría cual decirte.- dijo asombrando a la albina.- podría decirte que adoro mucho su sonrisa aunque siempre finjo no verla, admiro su forma de pensar aunque también me disgusta un poco.- decía mientras un poco de tristeza se veían de sus ojos.- ella siempre esta salvando a todos aun cuando cree que es poco lo que ase, no sabe que gracias a ella aun estoy aquí y la mayoría de nosotros.- natsu, lentamente oculto su rostro bajo sus brazos apoyadas en la mesa.- siempre curando mis heridas provocadas por mis peleas en el gremio, siempre a mi lado y aveces diciéndome que algún día la ayude a ser mas fuerte, que quiere alcanzarme pero lo que no sabe es que... ya es mejor que yo, que siempre estuvo a la par con nosotros, que era yo quien quería alcanzarla, a no depender de ella todo el tiempo, yo... quiero aserle ver que siempre estaré a su lado y que también...la amó.

Por primera vez en su vida, natsu nunca se sintió tan triste, tan débil, lo que acaba de decir no le importaba mucho, importaba el echo de que aya descubierto algo nuevo en el, nuevos sentimientos, su corazón latía mas rápido que cuando peleaba con un enemigo, era como si hubiera... ¿crecido?, pero... el no era el único sorprendido, habían... ¿tres? chicas paradas ahí que igualmente estaban sorprendidas y con un mar en los ojos.

_''su mejor amiga desde la infancia''_

_''su mejor amiga (actual¿?)''_

_**(fijó son unas metiches, ok no)**_

_'' y su... ¿consejera?''_

Las dos primeras habían estado observando en secreto y también escuchando la conversación que Natsu y Mira tenían desde ase apenas un rato cuando notaron como Natsu cambiaba a cada momento su actitud llamándoles la atención a ellas dos, y vaya la increíble sorpresa que tuvieron al descubrir que su amigo aparentemente ''asexual'', estaba enamorado de la pequeña y linda amiga Wendy.

Al principio querían cortarle la cabeza pero no sin antes darle una lección a varios magos por pegarle ese fetiche a Natsu, pero cambiaron de opinión cuando escucharon que el realmente parecía quererla.

- c-corre natsu.- decían ambas sin parar de llorar y tapándose los ojos con las manos para que no las vean.

- eh?.- las miro con mucha sorpresa y confusión.- a donde?.- pregunto algo asustado por ver que ahora ellas también lo sabían y no sabia como podrían tomarlo.

- ve con ella.- dijo lissana quien estaba abrazando a lucy sin para de llorar a mares.

- p-pero, a-aun no e-estoy li-listo.- dijo algo asustado por ambas, sin contar que mira estaba con un pañuelo limpiándose... bueno eso.

- ¡Que vallas te digo, solo dile lo mismo!.- grito lucy enojada, conmovida y algo triste.

- ¡A-aye!.- dijo mientras salia corriendo del gremio demasiado asustado como para hacerles frente a ellas, sin contar a Mira ya que con ella tal vez ni viva para contarlo.

- ¡Y no vuelvas asta que ambos vuelvan agarrados de las manos!.- fue el turno de lissana gritar a los cuatro vientos, asiendo que varios magos volteasen a verlas confundidos pero así como rápidamente voltearon así volvieron a ignorarlas cuando vieron el aura aterradora que desprendía Mira.

_**Mientras tanto en las calles de Magnolia...**_

Natsu solo corría y corría cuanto sus piernas podían, cada paso, cada calle que cruzaba, cada camino que tomaba asía que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar y sentir un gran cosquilleo en el estomago,_'' buen momento para tener hambre''_ pensaba, algo crecía rápidamente, su mente estaba confusa con sus sentimientos pero su cuerpo y corazón le decían lo contrario, su cabeza la decía que se detuviera que no era el momento para eso que solo aria que ella lo odiara, pero su cuerpo no respondía su corazón le decía que siguiera que nada malo pasaría que era ahora o nunca que si esperaba solo traería tristeza y soledad, como si supiera que con el tiempo cosas desastrosas la alejarían de el sin siquiera notarlo.

Y sin que se diera cuenta, ya había llegado a Fairy Hills.

_**En la habitación de Wendy y Charle...**_

- Por que no me dijiste que ibas a salir?.- pregunto algo asustada con los ojos llorosos.

- pero si te lo dije en el camino wendy pero parecías estar todo el tiempo pensando en otra cosa.- dijo Charle algo molesta y asiendo sonrojar un poco a Wendy mientras ocultaba su rostro con la almohada.

- P-pero..- susurro sin soltar la almohada.

- solo sera un un día cuando mucho ademas, este gato.- señalo a happy deprimiendolo al instante por no escuchar su nombre.- junto con gajeel, levy y lily nos acompañaran.

- y yo no puedo ir?.- pregunto tímida.

- La celebración que se ara solo esta permitido para los exceed y gente de mas edad, por eso viene gajeel y levy quienes querían acompañar.- decía mientras recordaba como gajeel no quería dejar ir a lily y como levy termino involucrada sin recordar como fue.

- Vale.- dijo derrotada mientras se metía entre las sabanas.

- No dijiste que querías actuar mas madura.- dijo sonriendo de manera sarcástica y asiendo que wendy sacara la cabeza.

- soy madura.- afirmo.- y te demostrare que puedo dormir sola.- dijo con determinación mientras asía una de las poses de pelea de erza.

_-'' si claro''.-_pensó rodando los ojos y recordando a cierto sujeto de pelos rosados.- por cierto happy, natsu no te acompañara?.- pregunto y pregunta que llamo la atención de la pequeña peliazul de ojos marrones.

- Natsu es malo, dijo que seria aburrido y se negó a ir dejándome ir yo solo y sin ningún pescado.- dijo mientras un aura depresiva lo comenzaba a cubrir.

- en fin, de seguro nos estarán esperando.- finalizo mientras volaba junto con happy a la puerta.- descansa bien.- se despidió apagando las luces mientras que wendy solo asentía y se ponía a la tarea de intentar dormir con la esperanza de soñar con cierto mago de fuego.

_-''Buenas noches... Natsu''._

_**En ese mismo instante afuera de Fairy Hills...**_

Observo a los alrededores, parecía que las chicas aun no venían y eso lo agradecía no quería morir tan pronto, pudo ver como charle y happy salían de Fairy hills.-_''es cierto, hoy es esa celebración bueno al menos charle no me matara''.- _camino tranquilamente asta quedar justo debajo de su ventana.- _''tendré que escalar''.-_ pensó, y sin mas se dispuso a subir lo mas rápido posible asta llegar a la ventana.

_- ''creo que es mas fácil entrar a casa de luce''.- _pensó al posicionarse justo en la ventana, todo estaba oscuro parecia no poder ver casi nada, puso un semblante de tristeza al ver el lugar tan solitario.-_''se parece a la casa de lucy tendré que venir mas seguido, no creo que a lucy le importe''.- _Era le verdad, la razón por la Natsu se colaba a casa de Lucy era por que la veía solitaria y que mejor forma que invadirla.

Puso sus ojos en la ventana para tener mejor visión asta que la encontró.- _''se parece un poco a lucy''.- _pensó río mentalmente al ver que dormía al lado de la ventana.

Podía ver como la luz de la luna golpeaba su delicado rostro iluminándola a la perfección, parecía un ángel o un hada o tal vez las dos cosas, sin duda era bella, se ruborizo un poco del solo imaginarse como se vería ella en un par de años, vio como se movía entre las sabanas por incomodidad.- _''me habrá descubierto''.-_ pensó asustado.

Lentamente wendy comenzó a darse media vuelta asta quedar su rostro al descubierto, siendo admirada por un pelirrosa de la ventana.

_- ''¿me estaré volviendo un pervertido?''.-_se pregunto sin dejar de mirarla, lentamente sin poder usar uso de su cuerpo, comenzó a tocar la ventana sorprendiéndose así mismo.-_ ''¡acaso estoy loco!.- _se dijo entre enojado y sorprendido.

Definitivamente era hora de huir y nunca regresar, pero antes de siquiera saltar una voz la detuvo.

- Natsu-san?.- pregunto sorprendida ya con la ventana ligeramente abierta y con los ojos casi cerrados por el sueño interrumpido.

- W-wendy?.- dijo confundido sin poder dejar de mirarla, las piernas le temblaban a mas no poder, sus brazos perdían fuerza y su respiración quedo entre cortada.

- Sucedió algo en el gremio?.- pregunto sin creer que esto fuera real, de seguro algo relacionado con el gremio se trataba.-_ '' natsu nunca me miraría de esa forma''.-_ pensó deprimida con la cabeza agachada y con una lagrima queriendo salir de sus bellos ojos marrones.

Natsu podía ver como una gota caía por su mejilla .-_''se encontrara bien?''.-_ pensó asustado y con ganas de abrazarla, pero de repente una idea paso por su cabeza.- puedo entrar?.- preguntó sorprendiendo a la peliazul mientras que esta rápidamente limpio su mejilla, no quería que la viera llorar, no él.

- Sucede algo natsu-san?.- pregunto aun sin poder creer que se encontrar despierta y dejando pasar al pelirrosa.

- No... no sucede nada.- respondió mientras tomaba asiento en una esquina de la cama.

Wendy definitivamente estaba sorprendida, nerviosa, confundida y sonrojada a mas no poder, no podia dejar de pensar y ver al mago de fuego, natsu estaba como una estatua, inmóvil y rígido, parecía estar pensando.

- Se sient-

- Alguna vez te as sentido menos al lado de las personas.- Interrumpió sorprendiéndola y dejándola absorta en sus pensamientos, definitivamente sabia a lo que se refería.

La miro, vio como su mirada estaba perdida y entonces recordó que ella misma lo había dicho en muchas ocasiones, los ojos de ella estaban vidriosos y esto lo entristecía a el, no le gustaba verla así, vio como ella apretaba los puños fuertemente.-_''se contiene''.-_ pensó sorprendido, definitivamente era increíble, era... única.

Ella quiso contestar al instante, quería decir muchas cosas, quería decirle sus sentimientos, lo que sentía pero se contuvo, no quería volver a llorar ni ahora ni nunca, pero antes de poder decir otra cosa, el volvió a hablar...

- Yo... siempre he sentido eso, siempre me he sentido así.- Confesó mientras sonreía de manera triste y amarga.

- eso no es cierto.- contradijo un poco molesta por ver esa actitud de la persona que mas admira.- ah protegido a el gremio incontables veces, a todos sus amigos, a mí, nosotros somos los que deberíamos decir eso, así que por favor no vuelva a decir eso.- decía mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Natsu y le sonreía.

- Y me sigues sorprendiendo, después de todo soy yo el que siente que no te puede alcanzar.- dijo mostrando un leve rubor en las mejillas y mostrando una sonrisa que ni el mismo sabia que podía hacer.

- Te equivocas, yo...-

- No me equivoco Wendy.- interrumpió mientras ponía su mano con la de la peliazul, sorprendiéndola demasiado por esa acción.- es verdad que he salvado varias veces al gremio, pero... yo solo peleo, siempre que alguien resulta herido tú corres siempre a ayudar a todos, sin importar que tan lastimada estés, tu siempre estas ahí, cuando me lastimo, cuando todos están heridos, siempre nos salvas, incluso cuando ya no puedes recurrir a tu magia siempre buscas la forma de salvarnos, así que ahora yo te digo que nunca digas eso, nunca digas que eres menos, ¡por que no lo eres!.- decía mientras apretaba los dientes, definitivamente eso era algo que de verdad le molestaba.

- E-esto, es un sueño?.- pregunto sin dejar de mirar a los ojos del mata-dragones.

- Eh?.- dijo confundido y sorprendido.- no, no lo es.- afirmo nervioso.- por que lo dices?.

- por esto?.- decía señalando las manos entrelazados de ellos, natsu se sorprendió no se había dado cuenta de en que momento paso eso, aunque...

_El __sonrió_

- Así que crees que esto es un sueño?.- pregunto sonando con algo de divercion en su voz.

_Ella __asintió_

- de acuerdo, así que no te importara si hago esto.- dijo una sonrisa que erizo la piel de Wendy.

Sin decir nada mas, junto los labios con los de ella, fue algo simple y rápido pero ambos sintieron que fue mas que eso, el beso estaba repleto de sentimientos nuevos, así como la gran calidez que ambos pudieron sentir, natsu se tuvo que resistir a volver a besarla por temor a no poder contenerse.

- por que?.- pregunto con la mirada agachada.

- me gustas.- dijo sin rodeos mientras de un movimiento la atrajo asía el terminando completamente abrazados, asiendo que el rostro de ella terminase hundido en el pecho del pelirrosa.

- entonces no es un sueño?.- dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo asiéndolo mas fuerte.

- escuchas eso?.- pregunto mientras la aferraba mas a el.

- s-si, son l-latidos de un corazón.- respondió tímidamente ya completamente segura de que esto no era un sueño.

- Corazón que ahora es tuyo.- dijo separandola de el y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.- y sobes por que?.

_Ella negó con la cabeza_

- por que no solo me gustas, también te amo.- afirmo el pelirrosa mientras veía como el rostro de Wendy se teñía de rojo y varias lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.- oi por que lloras.- pregunto nervioso y asustado de que ella respondiera de otra forma.

- por que al igual que tu, yo también te amo.- y con solo mirarse, lentamente se fueron acercando, acortando lentamente la distancia de ellos. Y a la luz de la luna, rompieron la distancia para profundizar otro, pero inolvidable beso, beso que estaba lleno de cariño y amor mutuo que siempre estuvieron deseosos de expresar y que mejor con la persona que amas.

Al separarse Natsu comenzó a reír, risa que confundió a Wendy.

- Por que ríes?.- pregunto confundida y curiosa.

- Por que ahora que lo pienso le debo una muy grande a Mira, si ella no me hubiera corrido del gremio jamas te lo hubiera dicho y esto no habría pasado asta quien sabe cuando.- y sin darse cuenta ella también comenzó a reír.- y tu por que ríes?.- pregunto ahora el mientras se detenía de reír.

- Por que al parecer, somos dos los que le debemos una muy grande a Mira.- dijo recordando la charla de esta tarde. Y sin mas volvieron abrazarse y a reír juntos mientras que agradecían mentalmente a cierta albina.

- _''Gracias Mira''.- _Pensaron ambos sin dejar de abrazarse.

_**Mientras tanto en el gremio...**_

- Achú!.- estornudo cierta albina quien acaba de limpiar la barra llena de cerveza.

- Salud!.- grito todo el gremio.

- _''de nada''_.- penso mentalmente la albina y sonreia de manera complacida.

_**( No se ustedes pero a mi me da cierto temor Mira jejejeje )**_

- _'' Natsu... Wendy, no puedo esperar a ver la expresion de todos mañana''.-_ sin dejar de sonreir se dispuso a seguir su labor.

_**( lo ven )**_

_**Al día siguiente...**_

- EHHHHHH!.- Grito todo el gremio sorprendido.

Definitivamente todo el gremio quedo atónito al ver como natsu venia de la mano con wendy y antes de poder siquiera decir algo antes de Erza lo mate, los demás magos comenzaron a celebrar restando importancia ciertos aspectos.

Y mientras todos celebraban, Erza comenzó a perseguir a Natsu a muerte siendo tambien perseguida por wendy quien solo esperaba poder curar todas las heridas de su... novio, por que definitivamente había aspectos que nunca cambiaran.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Pues vaya pedazo de lectura que acabo de liar jajajaja, y sobre el capitulo de ''confesion bajo la lluvia'' pues... no sale mañana, jejejeje lo siento pero no llevo ni dos mil palbras ademas de que no voy ni por la mitad del capitulo, asi que de verdad lo siento pero lo mas probable es que lo suba el proximo domigo o lunes si es que no lo subo antes.**

**asta la proxima.**


End file.
